


This is Candyland by Insane Clone Posse

by MicheleBlack



Series: Fallocaust Radio [2]
Category: Fallocaust Series - Quil Carter
Genre: Candyland!, M/M, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Song fic, based on This is Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicheleBlack/pseuds/MicheleBlack
Summary: A rendition of This is Halloween set in Malachy's universe.
Series: Fallocaust Radio [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755346
Kudos: 4





	This is Candyland by Insane Clone Posse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeakRevolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeakRevolution/gifts).



> This has become a little series now - WeakRevolution and I keep getting inspired by songs and we both adored Malachy. It was only a matter of time, really. Lots of little puns hidden in this one.
> 
> As WeakRevolution put it: "I went through the madness so that you don't have to." 
> 
> Ultimately we are just curing our hangover while waiting for book 5 the only way we know how. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Spoilers for AGAI.

**This is Candyland**  
**by Insane Clone Posse**

Boys and girls and maybe even slaves  
Wouldn't you like to meet an early grave?

Play with me or be damned  
This, my game of Candyland

This is Candyland, this is Candyland  
Players scream through the day and night

This is Candyland, does everybody understand?  
Watch yourself or your neighbor might just take a bite  
It's my game, isn’t it grand  
In this game of Candyland?

I am the one among you that can ke(y)ep  
seven others from being six feet deep

I am the burden everyone must share  
Do you have the guts? How about some flare?

This is Candyland, this is Candyland

Candyland! Candyland! Candyland! Candyland!  
In this game beat each round  
Should you fail, you will not live long

in this game, don't you love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the big surprise

'Round that corner, death could come with any breath  
Something's waiting now to kill you, because...

Goddamn! This is Candyland  
Blood 'n' guts, even prostate glands

Aren't you scared?

Well, give it time  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll the dice  
Die or I'll make you an acolyte

Follow my commands, follow my commands

In my game of Candyland!

I am your honey, now give me a ring  
But bee careful, this (w)hor(e) just might sting

I am freedom you poké with fingertips  
Failure earns you a very bad trip

I am your host of these games tonight  
Malachy Quinton Greystone is right!

This is Candyland, this is Candyland  
Candyland! Candyland! Candyland! Candyland!  
Candyland! Candyland!

Tender Arians everywhere  
Cry all you want, I just don't care

Don’t be shocked, it’s all been planned  
In my game of Candyland

In this game

Don't you love it now?

Everybody's waiting for the big surprise  
Final countdown begins in 3 2 1  
And just like that it’s gone.  
Make you think this is Europe  
But it’s Candyland, everybody ready?  
Won't ya please prepare for a very special time?

Our first task is ready for this player batch  
Everyone flail to the music right now!

This is Candyland, this is Candyland  
Candyland! Candyland! Candyland! Candyland!

Win this game, time starts now  
Death is coming, this won’t take long

Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Candyland! Candyland!)  
Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha (Candyland! Candyland!)


End file.
